


Lumina

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cinder died, Experimentation, F/M, Mentions of Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Salem's new warrior?, Silver Eyed O/C, light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: When he was younger and during a life where the threat of Salem had only just begun. The being known as Ozpin decided in his wisdom to use his magic to infuse the relic of destruction with the body of a young woman he had come to care for. What he had created in that waking hour was a creature he soon came to wish he could undo. But with every attempt at fixing his ‘mistake’ he grew more and more agitated, more worried and soon forgot who was on the other end of his blade.So when he failed one last time Ozpin made another decision, one he would regret. If he could not undo his magic and could not control the monster he had created he would insure no one else ever could. Sealing the laboratory he had spent decades hiding in and with it sealing the woman he had loved inside. Ozpin made the conscious effort to forget she had ever existed.The only problem came when someone else found her.(finished story)(Includes extract)





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Kry: Ok so this is a bit different. This story has been stuck in my head for a while and while its not a 'happy' story I do think it might be intriguing or at least enough so that you might like it, I hope you do like it and please let me know what you think of it.

“Urgh its hot!” 

A man, his perfectly styled mustache turned to his traveling colleague. “I thought scorpions lived in the desert. Surely you’re use to this kind of weather, Tyrian.”

The named man, a lanky scorpion Faunus glared over from the shade of the tree he settled under. “They also spend a lot of that time under the sand and out of the sunlight Watts.”

“Then perhaps you should stop complaining and bury under the ground like a good little beast.” Doctor Watts flicked a speck of lint from his coat, his tone sounding forever bored.

Tyrian only giggled, his eyes widening with glee. “Maybe I’ll drag you down with me, let you get down and dirty as they say.” Tyrian licked at his lips, laughing again when he caught the slight shiver the good Doctor was unable to suppress.

A beefy olive skinned hand went up between the two bickering men. “If your finished we should begin moving again. Lady Salem expects us back soon.” Hazel was a man of fewer words then most, generally only speaking should he wish to or in the cases of his employer need to. 

When Salem had sent the three males out to destroy the remains of the Branwen tribe he for one had not been surprised to find the site abandoned. Tyrian had tried to track their locations from the site but it seemed that Raven had used her Semblance to move the tribe members, meaning there would be nothing to track.

The Faunus was deeply upset by this, for he was so looking forward to ripping into some bandit hides and bathing in their blood. Watts had been eager to capture Raven herself and study the Spring Maiden’s power, perhaps even work on a way to remove it from the avian Leader. Hazel, well Hazel just wanted to return, bare their unfortunate news to their Mistress and request another assignment. Partly to keep their Lady’s plans in movement and partly to get away from the bickering children behind him. 

Watts hardly responded to the taller man, it wasn’t so much because he respected Hazel but the towering man was in fact correct. Besides he wasn’t overly fond on spending anymore time then necessary with either man and couldn’t wait to return to his lab and run some new experiments. Tyrian on the other hand started giggling and jumping in the air, using his tail like a spring. The smile on his face made it obvious how all he cared about was returning to his Goddess’ side and bathing in her forever blinding darkness. The Faunus was eternally infatuated with Salem, which said wonders about his loyalty towards her. 

As a whole the three men continued in silence, Hazel’s was natural, Watts as a result of his brain working overtime and Tyrian’s, well no one could ever really pinpoint the psychotic Faunus’ behaviour as it changed as quickly as the direction of the wind.

It wasn’t until they reached a new clearing that Hazel stopped. “We're camp here for tonight and start fresh on the morning.” 

“It would be faster if we continued through the night, we could arrive back at the castle by dawn.” Watts complained, he deserted sleeping outdoors.

Tyrian for once seemed to agree. “Lady Salem awaits our return, you would waste her time sleeping here when we could continue.” 

Hazel only gave both men a solid look before walking around, gathering kindling and twigs to make a fire. Seeing as the burly man wasn’t about to change his plan Watts removed his scroll, jotting down notes and researching while Tyrian jumped into the canopy. Likely off to hunt some smaller prey for supper. 

As the last rays of the sun died off the three soldiers of Salem settled down in front of the fire. All of them keeping an almost equal measured distance from each other. Tyrian was the first to nod off, his tail curled around his middle like a blanket, though he slept lightly and being a Faunus was more intuned with the sounds around him. If you looked close enough everytime the fire crackled or a bird hooted in the distance, his tail would twitch ever so slightly. Watts gently closed his eyes, scroll still in his hand, feeling relatively safe in the knowledge that no one would dare try to harm any of them. Not that he didn’t know how to take care of himself, his biggest worry was the scorpion attempting to kill him in his sleep. Hazel dozed at the furthest point from the fire, his eyes occasionally drawn to the hot flames as they beckoned him closer. He studied the fire long enough for his eyes to twitch from the light before he shut them again, content in watching the light play from behind his eyelids.

Night time in Anima seemed to crawl while daylight was swift to move. Hazel’s breathing slowed to meet the dark, his senses flaring out while he sat grounded beneath the tree. The sounds of the night drifted between his ears like a gentle lullaby that was broken by the sound of a whisper. 

_ ~Please, help me. _

Hazels eyes popped open as the voice receded, his gaze tracked all around him and his colleagues, trying to pinpoint the disturbance to his rest. Tyrian’s foot twitched, kicking out in sleep as he rolled slightly. Watts was snoring softly, his head lolled slightly to the side. The brozened man slid his eyes shut again, maybe he had been dreami-

~ _ Please, come free me. _

Hazel immediately stood up, his movement waking the Faunus who sat up comically and rubbed at his yellow eyes. “Hazel what is the matter with you?” 

“You didn’t hear that?” 

“Hear what? We're out in the middle of nowhere and there’s no village or camp stationed for miles from here.” 

By this point Watts was waking up, standing and dusting his trousers off. “Hazel, you were the one who insisted on camping out for the night so why are you awake now?”

Hazel took another long look around them, the fire was low enough that shadows loomed in every corner. The moon, bright as it was gave off more light then the fading fire. “I heard something, or someone.” Even to his own ears the explanation sounded strange. Tyrian had far superior hearing to himself, if the Faunus hadn’t picked anything up then how could he?

Tyrian swung his long braid out of the way, using his enhanced hearing to find whatever it was Hazel had supposedly heard. “I’m not getting anythi- huh? That's unusual.” 

“What is it?” The Doctor asked.

“Well normally when smaller creatures pick up on ‘my’ presence they scurry away into their hovels but there's one sat right behind you Watts and its staring at us.” Tyrian pointed in the direction just over the Doctors shoulder as where was indeed a rabbit. When the three men all turned to stare at the tiny animal it turned tail and hopped behind the tree line. When they stilled for a few moments it returned, taking its place just clear of cover. 

“That is strange behavior for a prey animal but it has nothing to do it us.” When the Doctor pulled out a gun and fired, narrowly missing the rabbit the creature stood still, watching them with fearful eyes but seemingly unable to move. “Huh?”

When Hazel made to shoo the animal away that same voice whispered in his ear.  _ ~Follow please and help me. _ He straightened and glared at the rabbit as it bounded away, only to halt and look back at him, beckoning. 

Watts watched as the hulking man made to follow the rabbit and screwed up his face in disgust. “The in the Grimm are you doing Hazel? It probably has rabies.” 

Hazel didn’t turn back but he did halt for a moment, throwing over his shoulder. “You’re welcome to follow, or to stay but something's not quite right and I am going to find out what.” Watts only huffed, straightening his grey and gold lined jacket before following. Tyrian was all for it, bounding ahead of Watts with gleeful giggle. 

They followed the tracks left for them by the rabbit, its greying fur gleamed under the moonlight until they arrived at a new clearing only a few hundred feet from their temporary campsite. There seemed to be nothing around but after stopping in the center of the clearing and hopping once the rabbit took off like a bullet into the bush. Tyrian sighed behind Hazel. “There goes breakfast.” 

“You’re thinking of food really, now?” Watts facepalmed, it was still dark and according to the time on his scroll it would be several more hours before dawn. 

“I think the question here is how are you  _ not _ hungry?” Tyrain turned on Watts, prowling like a predator around the thinner man. “I wonder if you’d taste so good.” 

“I wonder how your new tail would react to controlled shocks.” Watts pulled out his gun, just in case.

“Back it in you two.” The best thing about Hazel was that he didn’t even need to shout to be heard from across the room, his voice carried low enough to be considered quiet but loud enough his comrades could hear him several yards away.

Arthur replaced his weapon, shrugging. “Well then tell us, what has the little rat led us to and don’t think I won't be informing Lady Salem of your ‘questionable’ behaviour tonight.” He watched as the broader man knelt, his hand running over the patchy ground. “What it is?”

Hazel hummed, his hand pulling away stray weeds and brushing at dirt. “Its a door.” 

“How exciting!” The Faunus exclaimed, assisting in removing the greenery that had taken up growing around what was in fact a rather wide metal plated door in the floor. Its handle and plates rusted over into an orange colour that moved with every shake. 

Once the door was completely visible Watts came over and tested the handle. It was locked, the key hole empty. “Perhaps it's a bunker.”

“In the middle of nowhere?” Tyrian laughed 

“Do you have any other suggestions?” 

Hazel reached over, some of the rust had come away revealing a pattern underneath. It was flowery in design or it had been at least at one time. “I recognize this.” His hand traced the pattern, the memory coming back to him with a wave of anger that would live within him eternally. “It’s Ozpin’s.”

Watts’ green eyes widened with surprise and excitement. “Are you sure?”

Hazel nodded. “Which means anything in there is connected to him.”

“Well what are we waiting for, let's get this thing opened.” Watts made to pull out his scroll, about to figure out a way to open the door when Hazel with his bulking strength dug his fingers into either side of the door. With a deep breath he heaved, his muscles straining. Years of rust and decay made the door weak in comparison and soon the metal hinges creaked until they bent and finally snapped off, letting the door come free.

“That's one way to do it I suppose.” slightly dissapointed Arthur stepped back while years or possibly decades of dust fell free. 

Once the majority of the dust settled the three of them made their way into the bunker, Hazel leading the way and Tyrian at their backs. Although it didn’t take long for the Faunus to become bored and slink his way past the other two men, his night vision coming in handy when they realized there were no lights. Watts pulled out his scroll flashing a beam of light around what appeared to be a lab of some sort. It was bigger then they expected, filled with tables and equipment somewhat similar to what Watts had in his only more antique. There was ash everywhere, as though whoever had been in there last had burnt any paper trails. Only blank notebooks remained and a few scribbled notes in faded letters that were impossible to read in their limited light. 

More dust settled on every surface but otherwise there was little there, nothing like the grand prize they were hoping for. After scouring through the lab and coming up empty handed Hazel walked over to where Tyrian stood staring at a wall. “It’s a wall Tyrian, nothing interesting.” 

The faunus leaned down slightly, pressing his pale hands over the stone. “It looks different from the other walls.” 

“You mean its newer, maybe it wasn’t here before?”

“The stone is different here. Look.” As he traced a hand over the rock Hazel saw the slight difference and the best part it was in the shape of another door. 

“Good find.” Without warning his rolled back his fist before plowing it into the wall. His Aura took the damage while his Semblance blocked out the pain. Watts hurried over hearing the commotion. As the dust and rubble settled on the ground and they stepped inside but what was on the other side definitely wasn’t what they had been expecting.

 

_ ~You came. _


	2. Chapter 1

**He searched for centuries for a way to destroy Salem, the one who would bring mankind to their knees, when a plan to create the ultimate weapon took root in his mind.**

 

Down in the hidden bunker that had once served as a lab Tyrian Hazel and Watts stared down into the cell. It had been walled off from the rest of the lab and served as one the most barren prisons Hazel had ever seen. There was no window, no light, nothing. Just a stone room the size of a car boot but inside, hidden amidst the dust and dirt was the body of a female woman. She lay curled in on herself, almost scrunched together. Hazel couldn’t see her face for she was mostly covered by a waterfall of pure white hair. It served as some sort of makeshift blanket but the more he studied her the more he saw signs that made his not so blackened heart feel pity.

Hazel reached a bruly hand down, brushing away the dust and white locks from a face just as pale as her hair. Her skin seemed to pull over sunken hollow cheeks, eyes closed in a deep slumber. Even her lashes were painted white, like all the colour had faded from her. 

Watts stooped down, careful not to dirty his clothes any more then necessary. Hazel stepped to the side so the doctor could place his fingers on an equally thin neck. He checked, pausing for a few moments, then gave an uncommitted huff. “Well there’s a pulse, abit a slow one.”

“What a shame.” The Faunus exclaimed, pushing forward to poke at the nearly dead woman. When the sleeping figure remained unresponsive he grunted. “Boring.”

Watts surveyed the tiny room. “What I want to know is how she did not suffocate from the lack of air.”

“There's a mouse hole. Probably how she was getting food. These ceiling aren't too far underground, there could be a crack that water dripped down.” Tyrian added his curiosity sated and moved away, no longer concerned.

Hazel took another look at the entrance, the pattern he knew too well burning in his mind. “What I think we should be asking is what is her connection to Ozpin and why was she sealed off, essentially left to die.” 

“Well we're not going to get any answers until she wakes up. Hazel,” Watts stepped away, giving the larger man better access to the sealed cell. “Would you be so kind as to bring her out, perhaps she could be of use to us and maybe Lady Salem. Failing any sort of cooperation I know Tyrian is getting bored and she can amuse him for a while.”

The olived skinned man only grunted again. There were a few things that he disliked about working for Salem, one of them was putting up with the psychotic Faunus. There was something to be said for a mind that enjoyed killing just to see blood splatter across the room, the more the better in his deranged eyes. After finding a wrist Hazel curled his hand around it but when he brought it up a few feet the sound of bone crunching pervaded his ears. The doctor looked over at him. “Did you just break her bones?”

Hazel carefully lowered the body back down and surveyed the pale wrist. “Yes, I believe so.” 

Watts eyes widened. “That is not good. For her bones to be so brittle that the strength in one hand could break them, I think she’s been down here longer then we realised.” His voice hardened. “Try to pick her up more gently.”

He did as asked, carefully scooping the frail body in his arms though when he straightened she felt lighter then a child. Almost like he was holding a delicate piece of glass he and Watts exited the bunker, Tyrian was prowling around the rest of the site, looking for clues that would impress his mistress. Sadly like the rest of the bunker the area was empty and the three agents of Salem returned to their makeshift camp site. 

The largest man stepped closer to the dwindling fire, lowering the albino white woman onto the ground before removing his canteen. With a tenderness he didn’t really possess he tilted the canteen to her chapped lips and surprisingly the woman seemed to swallow the water. After assuring himself that she was as comfortable as possible he stepped away and wandered over to Arthur. “Daybreak will be here in a few hours, I’ll keep watch incase she wakes and tries to run.” 

“So good of you.” The other man sneered. “Just make sure Tyrian doesn’t kill her, yet. She may still have information we could use.”

“Hazel grumbled at that but returned to the tree he had been sat by before, from here he could see the painfully fragile woman before the fire. The moon overhead moved steadily as he relaxed eventually dozing in a half sleep that was more familiar to him. 

 

* * *

 

_ She loved these woods, had always lived amongst the trees and creatures hidden away from society. By choice of course, people often feared that which they did not understand. Everything was unusual about her, from her silvery white hair with its arora coloured tips to her shiny silver eyes. Her skin was pale by nature, even though she was outside more often then not and worked in the fields with her family she never tanned, always leaving her a milky white during any season. Even her Semblance made people fearful, being able to communication and occasion control animals she was often considered unnatural and devious. When she had lived with her parents in the village, they had always told her not to use her Semblance but she had never been able to stop. Animals, birds, dogs, even snakes would find her, as though they were answering to a call no one else could hear.  _

_ When she got older, her control over her Semblance grew with her, soon she could communicate with Faunus, their animal traits not making them immune to her Semblance. Though she never sought control over them, ever. Sadly it only took one person to go to their leader and accuse her of just that for the entire village to turn against her. So when they had arrived to her family home, she only fourteen years of age had been terrified. The sight of pitchforks and torches blazing with fire had her parents groveling at the door, begging to be spared. Her parents had been absolved, in exchange for their child’s head.  _

_ She could remember it now, how her father had come into her room, an axe in hand and an unreadable expression on his face. “Papa! Please I didn’t do this.” _

_ “Kill her my love, this child has only brought us pain. Oh how I wish I had cut you from my belly before I birthed you.” _

_ “Mama . . .” She cried, scrambling back to the edge of the room.  _

_ The wall creaked as her father drew near and she was reminded of her escape hole. When her parents had locked her inside the young girl pulled off several wooden panels, creating a makeshift door, an exit that led straight into the forest. She just needed to move a few feet to her right and she would be able to escape. _

_ Her father, tears streaming down his face whimpered. “I am sorry.” He lifted the axe high as his daughter flew across to the side. The thunk of metal embedding into the wood filled her ears as heaved at the panels, her body crawling through the tiny gap. The sounds of her mother screaming of her escape coupled with feet stomping around their house spurred her on. The girl sprinted for the forest, the villages only just now discovering her flight. The teen kept running, even when her feet blistered from the countless rocks and sharp twigs she carried on. The night was dark around her but she had lived these woods for years and knew her the way.  _

_ Villages that night could only say they saw a flash of white race through the darkened forest. None dared enter, not with the threat of Grimm at its greatest. Many of the villages believed that if the monsters of the night didn’t kill the girl tonight they would soon enough. None escaped the Grimm, not for long anyway.  _

_ The albino girl kept going, even when she could no longer run she walked, always in the same direction, determined to put as much distance between the village and herself. Only when the night was at its darkest and her feet faltered did she finally come to a stop, finding a fallen log to sit on. Her lungs heaved from the extrusion and she laid her head in her lap, finally letting out the slaughter of tears she had been holding in. Why the Grimm didn’t attack that night after following her grieving emotions she wouldn’t know for many years but for the first time in a long time maybe her whole life did the silver eyes look up at the sky completely free.  _

_ The moon, its shattering face pushed free of the heavy cloud, illuminating the forest around her. She stared up at it as it loomed in the sky free and bright. “Are you free too?” She asked. Of course there was no reply but watching as the gentler light bathed her in that shimmering white glow comforted her. All around her creatures of the night carefully padded closer to this being, the one that could speak to them. With the moon reflected in her silver eyes the runaway decided there and then, she would never go back. This was were she belonged now, free and surrounded by the forest. This was where she would stay she decided and picked herself a new name. One that wasn’t perfect but still beautiful. One that wasn’t always seen but always there. One that she would always remember and remember this night, the one that gave her this freedom. _

_ She named herself Lumina  _

 

_ Years passed and Lumina made herself a home in the forest. It wasn’t perfect, just a hut made of whatever she could find, leafs, logs and stone. She had been really lucky to come across a campsite a few years back. Sadly the campers, so deep as they had been must have met their demise through the Grimm. Lumina grieved for them for a moment before gathering their supplies. The tarps though ragged and bloody had proved to be of great help when she rebuilt her home after Grimm marched through it and destroyed it the first time. After that she had learned to camouflage it better and so long as she kept her emotions under control and was vigilant the Grimm seemed not to bother her.  _

_ Food was a challenge at first but plentiful when she figured out what she could eat and what she couldn’t. Having food poisoning was never pleasant but since her Aura had been unlocked from a very early age it wasn’t life threatening. Lumina tried not to hunt game too much, having the ability to understand animals had its downfall and one of them was being unable to kill her own dinner. Fish wasn’t too much of a problem and if she came across dead animals it was good but she wasn’t able to hurt innocent creatures.  _

_ Living alone proved a challenge as well, after the first few months, loneliness had crept in and Lumina found herself communication more and more with animals, especially birds. They made wonderful companions and were always so eager to tell her of what they had seen. The lack of human companionship was still very much a problem but Lumina tried hard to adjust to her new way of life.  _

_ She was about twenty when she met the man who would ultimately change her life. Lumina had been on her way back from the stream after collecting water when she heard the sounds of steel on bone. The unmistakable growls of Grimm. Normally she kept away from the Grimm, there was no mercy in those blood red eyes but when she heard the scream of a man she felt she had no choice. Dropping her supplies in a bush she grabbed a few loose stones and ran towards the battle sounds. _

_ A man with dark brown hair lay on the ground, his sword holding off an Ursa. Lumina could see the Ursa drooling over the man as he tried to hold it off but was unable to move out from under the larger Grimm. Lumina ran forward a few steps and pulled out several of the larger stones. “Hey you! Big and ugly!”  _

_ A couple of the rocks hit the Grimm, its glowing red eyes breaking off to find the source of the stone throwing. Lumina felt an immediate bolt of fear replace her bravo as the Ursa’s gaze landed on her. Her fear was like a bait for the Ursa as it quickly changed targets. Lumina barely had time to turn away, ready to run for the trees when the sound of another stopped her. The man, who Lumina had assumed would run had chased down the Ursa and while it was distracted plunged his sword into the beasts back. The silver eyes watched as he withdrew the weapon and jumped, slicing the back of its neck, the head seemed to trail to the side before falling to the ground as the rest of its body burned away into black ashes.  _

_ The young woman watched as the man, obviously a Huntsman strode towards her. Already she could see his Aura working to heal wounds inflicted by the Grimm. As he stepped closer, Lumina straightened and studied him. His brown hair was peppered with grey, not too long but enough that he had a stub of it tied at the back of his neck. His clothes gave off a feeling of confidence. He blended well in the forest background in his green and black layers but what was most peculiar of all was the pair of copper eyes that dominated his face. They almost didn’t seem natural, like they belonged to another person.  _

_ Lumina was freed from having any other thoughts as he stepped in close, holding his hand out. “Thank you, for your help. My name is Ozpin. . . .”He stopped, searching her eyes before his smile widened. “You have silver eyes.” _

_ Even his voice was soft and unusual, he appeared too young for such a softened tone. Nevertheless Lumina was not one to judge people of their appearances and lifted a slender hand, gripping his in a gentle hold. “I’m Lumina.” _

 

* * *

 

It was warm, when was the last time she had been warm. Trapped in a stone coffin, deprived of even the light, she had grown weak, too weak. Lumina could barely feel her Aura as it strained and fizzled, trying desperately to keep her alive. How long had she been trapped, left to die? She didn’t know. Now she felt a warmth on her back and blades of cool grass along her cheek. Was she outside? How was this possible.

Maybe her body had finally gave out, releasing her from her hell, maybe she was in another world. Or maybe it was just a cruel dream that would be ripped away from her the moment she opened her eyes. Lumina could barely breathe as she inhaled the warm air from the fire.  _ Fire? _ She ‘was’ outside. Someone had finally found her! A wave of excitement and adrenaline coursed through her as her Aura fizzled back to life, healing her broken arm slowly. The pain of bones mending themselves again dragged a shuddering gasp from her lips and she felt something cool and refreshing touch her dried out lips.  _ Water!  _

She let the life giving fluid enter her mouth, feeling the way her body soaked it up for the first time in so so long. It was wonderful, it was incredible.

It was gone. 

Whichever deity that had been giving her the precious water had pulled it away and she found herself coughing and wheezing. She felt so weak, her body unable to keep her sitting up as hands gently lowered her back to the ground. She tried to open her eyes, the crackling of the fire keeping her attention. She tried again, her lids so heavy she could barely move them. Her third attempt was better, her lids separating for a moment, she could see the dark night sky, the fire to her side burned brightly even as she shivered and closed her eyes again. Muffled voices pulled her back and she opened them again, this time blinking several times to keep them open as she gazed at her rescuers. 

Three pairs of eyes stared back at her, the first were a spring green. Lumina was reminded of the one a village scryer had, there were questions behind the farce of green shade. The second was a pair of brown eyes, the colour of light woods, strong, steady and direct. His dark brown hair kept them mostly hidden but the young woman could see the anger that dwell under the look of indifference. The last kept moving, shifting slightly so it was hard for her to follow but they appeared a bright yellow. An unusual colour but they gleamed with something she shivered at, the brightness of them reminded her of a snakes. The way they coiled ready to attack but then they changed, or did they. Lumina mentally shook her head, was that purple?

The albino woman shifted slightly on the grass wincing in pain when muscles she had not used in an age creaked like an old woman’s. It was enough for the first one to grow impatient, snapping his fingers in front of her face, catching her attention. “Who are you?”

She wet her lips, had to several times to feel her mouth properly, while they watched her attempt to move around but didn’t help. Lumina turned her head to the side a little, the heat from the fire had long since warmed her and now she felt too hot. “My name is Luna.” The nickname came natural almost before she could remember the face of the man who had given it to her. 

Something was pulling at her hair, the third man, the one with the yellow eyes was lifting the thinned pure white hair. “This is pretty, can I have it.” 

“Tyrian, please stop it.” The first man said as Tyrian let go of her hair with a shrug.

The other man, the one who had yet to speak spoke to her next, his voice was lower then the others. “Where is Ozpin?”

The name like a trigger resonating inside her. Only it came with a wave of pain and anger she couldn’t suppress. Lumina’s silver eyes glinted with rage as she howled in anger. “NOT OZPIN! He is responsible for ALL of this! I hate him!” With her anger came the tears, years worth of them ran from her eyes. “He did this to me he LEFT me.”

The men seemed to pull back surprised by this wave of anguish and hatred towards their enemy. The hulking man was the first to lean forward, his expression was somewhat understanding. “What did he do to you?”

Carefully so as it not hurt herself and because her strength was waning due to her anger Lumina reached down to pull away at the shirt that barely covered the skinny body. There on her body was some sort of living tattoo, The agents of Salem watched as a glowing purple fire blazed in a circle base of lantern made in black stone. The lantern had runes running around the edges and it was held up with thin bronze coloured tongues that were attached to a burnt out tree. The tattoo took most of her torso the purple fire reaching her navel while the dead tree spread up and disappeared under the rest of her shirt, presumberly covering her breast. 

Lumina took a look down at the handy work that Ozpin had put onto her. It symbolized the start of their downfall and something that would always remind her of his betrayal. To the three men who had freed her she simply said. “He put the Relic of Destruction in me.”  

 

* * *

 

_ “Ozpin!” Lumina ran towards the man she had saved a few weeks ago, Ozpin was sitting outside his bunker drinking something warm from the mug in his hands. She could see the heat swirling from the cup. “Drinking hot coco again, you know that stuff rots teeth right.” She teased. The man just smiled at her passing the cup over so she could take a swig of the sweet beverage. “So what are you doing today?” _

_ The copper eyed man took back his cup watching her over the rim. “I was actually hoping you would come by.” _

_ “Oh?” Lumina blushed slightly, in the weeks since they had made a friendship she found herself coming over to Ozpin’s bunker. He lived out here alone and like it, he said the peace and quiet was good for his science, his experiments. Lumina had asked many times what it was he was looking to accomplish but he always smiled and shook his head. Saying he wasn’t ready yet to share his thoughts and Lumina respected that decision. She herself kept the real reason why she lived in the forest alone a secret too though she believed Oz knew some of the truth. Still he never pushed and she was thankful of that. “What do you need help with?” _

_ Ozpin smiled again before answering. “I think it’s time I told you about the reason why I am here and to ask if you want to help me.” _

_ When Lumina just appeared confused Oz stood and took her hands in his, the cup forgotten. Years of isolation had made the silver eyes long for human touch so when Ozpin lifted a hand to her face she nuzzled into it. “Hmm?” _

_ The smile on her friends face fell into a frown as his eyes grew a little harder. “I think it’s time I told you about Salem.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Hey! I am really happy to be writing this. Its different but it seems like people are enjoying it. Thanks Beasty and Silenaislife for the comments, hope you continue to enjoy. Right now onto Emerald Rose hehe


	3. Chapter 2

**She was once the brightest point in his life, his unwavering light, his moonbeam, Luna. They worked tirelessly together as friends and then lovers.**

  
  


Watts could hardly reign in his excitement at this girl's confession. That ‘she’ had the relic of destruction inside her the entire time! He had to admit Hazel’s insistence that this girl could have information to aid in Salem’s forces was undoubted now in light of this new information. Originally he thought to study her, maybe torture information from her before disposing of the unfortunate human. He wouldn’t have hesitated, now however he realised what this new light had offered them. Not only did she have what they had been looking for but she was also fused with it. The doctor wasn’t sure how Ozpin had done it or even how ‘changed’ Lumina had become but the scientist inside of him demanded that he study her. 

Unfortunately it seemed that whatever strength this girl had acculimmated had now left her as her head rolled back onto the ground, leaving her breathless. Watts watched the way she drew breath, her chest rising and falling more strongly then before. He hadn’t missed the colour of her eyes either and was conflicted about their plans. Lumina gazed at them with silver eyes and he knew of Salem’s desire to destroy such potential ‘problems’ however he wasn’t sure it they could even kill her. From the garb she wore it was obvious that this girl had been locked up for some time, the question was how long. “Girl tell me something, if you are able. How old are you? What year were you born.” 

Lumina craned her head back up to look at the man with green eyes, her confused mind not grasping why he would want to know that. “I don’t know, I was about twenty two when I met Ozpin and it was another year before he locked me away. I don’t know how long I was down there for and I can’t remember when I was born.”

Ok so that hadn’t helped, he thought before trying a different approach. “How many years had it been since the Great War?”

“Great War, there has been no war.” The silver eyes uttered, completely confused. “Unless you mean the War of Kingdoms?” When she received a nod of confirmation Lumina continued. “I was only a child back then, so I don’t remember much and the village we lived in wasn’t as affected as the capital. I think I was about six or seven when the fighting stopped.” 

It took a moment for the three faces above her to change expressions though when they did it was a meer flash. “What?”

Watts nodded to Hazel’s questioning eyes, things had just become a whole lot more interesting, if what she was saying was true. “I find it rather hard to believe since the Great War was brought to an end over eighty years ago.”

Lumina’s eyes widened, how was that possible, surly she shouldn’t be alive but then Ozpin had tried numerous times to end her life after regretting his actions and none had succeeded. “That would make me around ninety-five, how is this possible?”

“Probably the same way that it was possible for you to survive decades locked away in a tiny boxed off cell under ground.” Hazel added.

“The Relic?” 

“The Relic.” He confirmed, a hand ghosting over the tattoo from where her shirt was still pushed up, revealing the hanging purple flame.  

All a sudden a wave of tiredness overcame the young woman and her eyelids began to slowly drift shut “I’m tired, let me sleep please.” She didn’t hear a response from any of the men, her mind already tumbling into the void of dreamless sleep. 

Watts Hazel and Tyrain waited while the not so young woman drifted off, her breathing taking on that of a sleeping person before they moved further away to speak. 

Tyrian who had held his tongue for once was the first to break their silence. “M’lady will be pleased, we must take her back with us.” He squealed unable to keep his excitement in check. Oh the praise he would receive from his Goddess was a dream come true and the instrument to that dream had fallen right into their laps. How wonderful.

Watts shared a portion of the Faunus’ pleasure. “She does in fact possess a Relic, a vital component in Lady Salem’s plans. I do agree with Tyrian in this instance.”

The remaining man had his arms crossed over his burly chest, seemingly lost in thought. Watts let out a quiet sigh. “Hazel you must agree that this is an opportunity we cannot afford to ignore. Not to mention if she were to leave now not only would we lose the Relic but any potential information about Ozpin as well.” 

Tyrian sidled up to the larger man, his erriely yellow eyes glowing in the semi darkness. “And it doesn’t appear she is a fan of old Ozpin. Perhaps she will welcome the change of allegiance and if not then there are plenty of cells. I would not be opposed to locking her away again, if for any reason then to ensure she doesn’t go running back to Ozpin.” Tyrian licked his lips, imagining all the ways he could torture the albino waman. He for one had never seen a person human or Faunus with such pale skin and hair before. The thought that she may have a longevity as well, able to survive for years was interesting as well. Just how much pain and suffering would a body like that take before it broke.

Tyrian’s thoughts might as well have been painted over his face in bold writing. The scorpion was known for his unpleasant tastes but Hazel refused to be involved in it. Instead he turned his eyes back on the woman sleeping peacefully closer to the fire, in this light she seemed to take on a faint glow, a gentle and soft white light coating her entire body. Those eyes when she had glanced up at him were not unfamiliar. This was a person who had suffered at the hands of others, it wasn’t just Ozpin who had given this woman pain but others as well. She had somewhat spoken of a family of sorts, what had happened to cause her to become what he assumed was alone? Alone enough that Ozpin in his arrogance had chosen her to carry a burden she didn’t deserve thrust upon those slender shoulders. 

The unfairness of her plight was not lost on him, though he had to pause. Salem would be furious if he let her go and he knew he couldn’t do that. Perhaps Watts would be able to remove it from her body so her life could end and with it her suffering. It was all he could hope for as he made the decision, they would take this woman, Lumina to Salem and it would be up to her to decide. The only thing he was concerned for was the other power this woman held. “She is a Silver Eyes, one of the warriors capable of destroying the Grimm, Lady Salem may not want this woman so close if she can cause such harm.”

Right off the bat Arthur stroked his mustache, thinking. “That is a fair point but still it poses a greater danger if we don’t take her with us.”

Tyrian seemed to have an epiphany as he clapped his hands together. “What if as we enter the grounds we have her blindfolded . . . or even better blinded.” Those snake like eyes changed in response to his depraved mind flashing a bright and toxic purple. “I would be happy to relieve her of those curses silver orbs if it pleases my Lady.”

Watts waved him away. “I don’t think there will be need for something so bloody, just yet. Perhaps if Salem wishes it you could remove them but for the time being I am content in blindfolding her until a decision is made. Though once we return, whether they remain in her skull or not I would like to study them, maybe discover how they work and such.” 

“So we have a plan. I am so excited.” Tyrian responded in his usual threatic way, bounding around and waving his arms about. Use to the Faunus’ strange manner Hazel returned to his spot, slinking down cross legged beneath the tree again. Tyrain being the most excited decided to take the next watch as Watts removed a notebook from his bag and proceeded to presumably record the events that had taken place this night. 

Hazel kept his eyes on the slender figure before the fire, his eyes slowly closing for a short nap. He couldn’t help thinking how cruel fate had been to this woman. To live- no to exist as she had for decades, thanks to Ozpin and his careless disregard for others. He just hoped that even with the Silver eyes Lumina possessed Salem would be merciful and spare her life. It was unlikely and should she order him to kill her he would. Perhaps it wouldn’t come to that.

 

* * *

_ Lumina sat at the desk in Ozpin’s bunker, her eyes wide and fearful as they latched onto the man she had come to know. “To think, all this time and there was someone controlling the Grimm. Marching them like soldiers- worse puppets, to kill and destroy. Why?” _

_ “Salem’s only goal is to return Man and Faunus to dust, it's what she wants most. If people don’t stand with her they die, that's what she aims for.” Ozpin spoke with a calm voice, his gaze on her and a hand cupped around hers on the desk. “I know it is a lot to ask for but I need help to stop her.” _

_ “Why don’t you tell public about this? People deserve to know the truth.” _

_ Ozpin shook his head, his face somber. “Unfortunately the more people who know the more panic ensures.” _

_ “Which will call the Grimm.” Lumina finished, her mind reeling at the amount of information Ozpin had shared with her. Most of it she had been skeptical about, he called himself an old soul, one who reincarnated with every death, into a like minded body. That he spent his life and the life or the person whose body he assimilated with fighting a war no one knew about. That day Ozpin had shown her wonders that his magic, yes magic could achieve. Things she had only dreamt of being possible he was able to do with his power. It was incredible but it was also terrifying. “Why did you tell me then?” _

_ Oz smiled, his free hand petting her long tumbling hair. Since her escape from the village Lumina had let it grow out, so now it hugged her curvy frame all the way to the small of her back. The tips still coloured in auron colours, pink, violet and blue hues while the rest of it sat like pure white snow. Ozpin said one day some weeks ago that he loved her hair, that it reminded him of a waterfall at dawn.  _

_ Over the weeks since they had met Lumina would pester Ozpin for stories about his travels, places he had been, people he had met. It was all so magical to her, since she never left the forest, she had no need to. There was no one waiting for her and life outside what she consider her sanctuary seemed so foreign. _

_ So Lumina would forage in the forest, fish in the stream and when she cooked the young woman would take the short hike to Oz’s bunker. Where she would share her meal with him, thus ensuring he ate. In exchange Ozpin shared with her knowledge of the world that moved on without her and if she felt a bit more lonely after his stories, he could take her by the hand and walk her back to her hut.  _

_ Ozpin and Lumina grew into fast friends which turned into close friendship, which then evolved into something else. Somewhere along the way their returning walks to Lumina’s hut often ended with a shared kiss. It started out as a peck before it grew warmer, longer. The silver eyes hand would stray from her own lap to curl in with his, soon entwining their fingers together. A touch or a carass would last longer, the heat lingering for moments after it was removed.  _

_ One day Ozpin asked if he could give her a nickname, since Lumina had not been her birth name but one she took after running away she had agreed. He started calling her Luna. “The moon is so bright, it reminds me of your hair, your eyes. Can I call you Luna? The brightest point in my life.” _

_ Soon their kisses, touches and smiles grew into something more. Their first night together had been under the moon that night. Luna draped over Oz as she rode him, her bare breast shimmering in the silver light.  _

_ For Luna Oz was the first man she ever loved. Oz didn’t like talking about his past, she knew he had been involved in the War of Kingdoms but he would never say how. The silver eyes never pressed him, often remembering how people from her village looked whenever news of what was going on in Remnant during that time came. Instead she would ease his mind into forgetfulness by kissing him, taking him away from that dark time into something filled with light, her love.  _

_ Which brought them back to now, Oz was trusting her with the true nature of his being. How he had after the War and died been reborn again and had left to seek out a way to stop the real war. The one that reigned behind in the shadow of the moon, against Salem. Luna looked around the bunker, the countless experiments Oz had been doing in attempts to create a weapon that would succeed where he has failed time and again. Luna’s eyes were drawn to one of the tables where ontop it was a clear glass box but it was what was inside the box that the albino woman shivered at.  _

_ It glowed a bright and eerie purple as it sat appearing to be some sort of self sustaining flame. The bowl it hovered in was a dark charcoal colour, some sort of stone that Luna had never seen before. Runes she couldn’t decipher circled the outside of it and there was a chain in black attached as though it should be hung up somewhere. Luna had never seen it before today but she knew Ozpin had had it here all this time since they met. There was dust on top on the box and a faint smell of something like fire Dust that was ever present in the bunker.  _

_ Lumina found her silver eyes almost unable to tear away at the oddly glowing fire until Ozpin’s hand squeezed hers. “I’m sorry.” _

_ Oz smiled again, his dark brown hair falling over one of his eyes. Luna was again reminded of how those copper eyes did in fact not belong to that body. It wasn’t something she liked to think about, his soul taking over someone elses, their bodies becoming his. He had said it wasn’t something he chose or had any choice over. It was simply a part of his curse, his power and Luna accepted that.  _

_ “I told you Luna because I trust you and I believe that together we can create a weapon that will help win this war against Salem.”  _

_ “How?” _

_ Oz released her hand, walking over to the glass box before bringing it over to the table they had been speaking at. The lab wasn’t terribly big but the surrounding area, free of humans and Faunus made it worthwhile. When he carefully placed the box between them his voice was steady. “This is the Relic of Destruction. It’s a powerful item the Brother Gods left behind on Remnant. There were four, each hidden in every kingdom.” _

_ “So this is from Mistral?” _

_ “No, I took this from Shade, the Huntsman academy in Vacuo and brought it here, as far away from Salem as I could.” Oz took a deep breath, his eyes nervous. “Luna I believe I can use my powers to fuse the Relic with your body.” _

_ “What!? Why would you want to do that?” Luna shouted, outraged that he thought this was a viable idea.  _

_ The copper eyed man surged to his feet, following his lover around the lab while she attempted to work off her agitated emotions. “Luna don’t you see, your’ll the only one who ‘can’ do this. If the Relic stays out in the open Salem will be able to find it, no matter where I go but she can’t find it if it's hidden in someones body and without my powers she won’t be able to remove it. Making you the safest person to be around.” _

_ “Why can you not fuse it with yourself, surly that would be safer?”  _

_ Oz shook his head again. “My body, any body I inhabitant is not truly mine, meaning the Relic cannot ever be compatible, all that would happen is I die again, which means leaving the Relic in the open with no way to protect it.” _

_ Luna was having trouble coming up with a viable argument. “Why not trust someone else then, you have friends right? We have barely known each other a few months and you’re asking me to do something that is against my very nature. I cannot bare to hurt others, how am I the right choice for this?”  _

_ The smile Ozpin gave her at that moment was heartbreaking, the way his eyes softened into molten gold while his hands, those hands that held her many a night came up to cup either side of her face. “That is exactly why. I would trust no one else with the Relic of Destruction but one who was pure enough to hold that power in their hands and ‘not’ want to use it against another’s life. Please Lumina, my brightest moonbeam, will you help me?” _

_ There were so many ways she could have said no, most of them on the tip on her tongue but when Oz looked at her like that and just leaned forward to chastely kiss her lips they all fell silent. “What do I need to do?” _

 

* * *

__

That morning, when the sun finally climbed enough to coach her eyes to open Luna was met with a pair of familiar yellow eyes as Tyrain stared down at her. His gaze was unnerving but she couldn’t help still being grateful that the three men from last night had released her from her jail. So when those snake like eyes just continued to stare at her Luna plucked up the courage to give him a slight grin. “Good morn to you.”

Apparently displeased by her response the Faunus shifted away and shouted somewhere behind him. “She’s awake.”

Immediately a pair of arms scooped her up and she was held against Hazel’s chest as he moved her into a sitting position close by where she had slept. A bowl of meat, potatoes and what she assumed was onions was shoved into her hands before Hazel moved away with a brief and gruff “Eat.” Luna picked up the spoon and took the first few mouthfuls of food she’d had in decades, uncaring about her morals and meat since she herself hadn’t killed. It wasn’t until she’d reach midway through the bowl that the pain started. 

It was agonizing, feeling her stomach squirm and try to reject the food. The pain rolled through her again and again, like someone was kicking at her insides. Her throat contracted, trying to force her stomach to eject its contents. Luna found herself throwing the bowl to the side, turning over and curling into a fetal position while her legs kicked and squirmed all over the place. 

Hearing the bowl clatter onto the ground Hazel spun round to Luna, “What the Hel-” before running back to her, trying to hold her still as she withered on the ground. “What is wrong with you?”

Watts, after having another look through the bunker in daylight returned, spying the hulking Hazel and withering Lumina on the ground and made his way over. “What is going on here.”

“I don’t know! I gave her a bowl of stew and this happened.”

“Sometimes Hazel, you can be an idiot.” Watts peered into the bowl. “She obviously hasn’t eaten or drank anything substantial in years so her stomach will be shriveled up like a prune. By eating proteins and carbs so suddenly her body isn’t able to break any of it up. Give her warm water, small sips and maybe a small bit of the soup, just the fluid. It will start giving her calories without her body rejecting it.” Watts knelt down to where the shivering woman lay, moving aside some of her white hair to gauge a temperature. “Though I think that is the least of our problems.”

“What do you mean?”

“She has a fever. We might as well break up camp and start heading back.” Watts, satisfied left them to it while Luna, whos pain had started to subside looked at Hazel. He helped tip some lukewarm water into her mouth which seemed to help and returned with just the juices from the crock pot. Luna drank from the cup, a question in her eyes. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

Knowing she had some sort of history with Ozpin, Hazel didn’t look pleased at having to give her this news. “We are taking you to Salem.” The flash of fear was quick to light her eyes but Hazel continued. “Look, there’s no point in trying to fight us on this. You won't be able to escape and if you try then I won't hesitate to let Tyrian bring you back.” After seeing the strange Faunus giggle to himself as he watch the interaction, perched high on a rock, Luna became very fearful for her future. 

At the same time, Ozpin was the one who pulled her into his mess then left her to die. Hazel was right, in her weakened state there was no way she could run and if she let herself be honest. Ozpin had been wrong about a lot of things, things she had only just begun to realise after her ‘change’ maybe it was time to see for herself, to see this person who waged on the other side of this secret war. Gathering the strength needed Luna was able to push herself back into a seating position and held out her hand to the hulking man. “I understand. Please call me Luna.” 

Hazel didn’t miss the way her tiny hand shook slightly, whether that was from her bout of cramps or fear he didn’t really care. He raised a hand to clasp hers, “Then lets go.” before pulling up into his arms again. 

A huff of disappointment was the only noise Tyrian made as he went to pick up his discarded coat and shrugging it back on. Luna felt uncomfortable in Hazels arms and patted his arm. “Wait a minute.” Luna would always be thankful for her fast regenerating Aura. Having no option but to use it to keep herself alive, now being free of that confinement she found it coming back to her faster than ever. Even than when she sent out the call and a whistle a wolf with grey brown fur trottered into their clearing, Luna was quick to call it over to her. “Hazel set me down on the wolf please, he can carry me for a while.” 

“Hmm, okay.” He mumbled confused or astonished she didn’t know, carefully setting her down on the wolf’s back. Luna petted between the fury ears, whispering with a touch of Aura for the creature to not be afraid. Even with men towering over it, it would be safe she promised. The wolf, content in that assureness started padding slowly towards the edge of the clearing where Tyrain and the newly returned Watts both stood, mouths agape. The Silver eyes nearly smiled but using her Aura and having to sit up would drain her energy faster then she cared to admit so she only had the wolf plod to a stop so Hazel come catch up with them. 

Luna took one last look in the direction of Ozpin’s bunker. She didn’t want to leave the forest, she didn’t want to go to Salem, she hadn’t wanted to be locked away where light doesn’t reach. Yet these were things all out of her control now and there was nothing she could do about it. Hazel was right, she wouldn’t be able to run, she just hoped that Oz had been wrong and maybe she would be able to stay alive. At least she hardened, long enough to pay him back for what he had done to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: ok so I changed the rating slightly to Mature just to be on the safe side. There was some mention of sex in this chapter and there is some violence heading in this direction so I thought best to cover all the points. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and now that I am back to work updates will be slowing down again. Sorry.   
> Thanks for the continued support and have a lovely day. BYE


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now she lived, shattered like the remains of her namesake.

_ “Did it work?” Ozpin very carefully took her wrist in his hand, turning the pure white limb over, feeling for a pulse. He found it, strong and unwavering and waited and waited and waited . . .  _

_ Lumina lay on the lab table, her energy spent, sweating and panting. After hours upon hours of trying to fuse the Relic of Destruction with her body it appeared to have took hold, finally. The pain hadn’t been tolerated very well and Luna hoped she would never have to go through it again.  _

_ Fluttering silver eyes opened and Luna smiled at him. “Did we do it?” _

_ “Yes. How do you feel?” Ozpin carefully helped the young woman to sit up on the table. Luna felt her skin electrify, a consent buzzing swirled just under her flesh. Was this the relic?  _

_ The first few steps were nothing more then a stumble, Luna’s knees quickly hitting the ground with a sharp pain. She felt so weak. Oz’s hand appeared in front of her and she gladly took it, allowing him to stand her. She leaned against his form, his hair tickling her sweaty brow. “I don’t feel so good.”  _

_ “Thats alright Luna, it will pass, I promise.” The man gently pressed a kiss to her head, cradling her form. Under his hands an inky like substance started to form. He watched it, like black smoke it billowed over her stomach slowly defining itself. Wisps of purple and red blotted her pale skin until the Relic’s design finally imprinted on her body. For a moment he thought it moved, like there was a living fire smouldering inside the gothic like lamp. Did it swing under her skin as though a fresh breeze had swayed it?  _

_ There was so much he didn’t know about the Relics and now he had gone and done something irreversible. Suddenly Oz felt a pit of fear burn through his stomach at the actions he had done. He had fused an almighty power to a mortal body!  _

_ Luna fell into a half dream state as the Relic inside her seemed to move around her body, twitching like it was alive until it finally settled. She felt Oz lifting her body and gently replaced her on the table. Luna listened to the sound of shuffling around the lab and dragged her eyelids up. Oz stood with his back to her leaning over a table, he was shuffling papers around, many of them littering the floor in messy heaps. What had happened? _

_ Ozpin heard the change in her breathing and turned to study his friend but his stance was straight and formal in a way she hadn’t seen before. _

_ “Oz! Hey, what’s wrong? We finally did it, we can beat Salem.” She gave him a wan smile but the darkened look in his eyes remained even as he tried to return it. The poor attempt at a smile made her uneasy. _

_ “It’s just I don’t know, I expected something different.” He said, reading from his notes again, his eyes kept glancing back to for from where she lay.  _

_ Luna was a bit saddened by his words. Had the pain she gone through to help him not pleased him? He seemed oddly distant. “Ozpin, look at me.”  _

_ Oz put the book back down and turned to her, though his eyes didn’t meet hers. “Yes?” _

_ Cold. Why did he seem so cold towards her? Had something gone wrong? “Oz what’s the matter, why won’t you look at me?” She felt the beginnings of annoyance and anger at his lack of courtesy towards her and attempted to sit up. Only when she shifted again she found herself unable to. Luna peered down at the table and noticed that at some point Ozpin had used a long leather belt to strap her down. Metal manacles held her wrists by her sides, the chain was short and attached to the table. When had they appeared? _

_ Sensing her confusion Oz took a single step closer. “I’m sorry Lumina but when the Relic took hold you . . . I realised something.” _

_ Since when did Oz call her Lumina? For months he had called her Luna or moon beam or any other endearment but never Lumina. Slowing a pit of dread and panic opened in her belly and her already pale face blanched. “What, what happened?” _

_ “You’re right, it did work. You are now the keeper of the Relic of Destruction. I infused you body with it and then I realised you were right!. Right from the very start. I should have listened to you .  . .” Ozpin leaned back, his hand meeting something metal behind him. The sound of it sent a sharp stab of fear through her. The man she had given her trust to took another step forward, Luna fearful struggled to break free of her restraints. “You don’t understand do you. I thought it would be different but it seems like I was wrong.”  _

_ “Oz! Please, you're scaring me!” Luna thrashed about on the table. _

_ The glint of a blade moved through the light in the bunker as Oz brought the weapon from behind him. “It was a mistake I know that now. No human or Faunus should have that power, Salem would never stop hunting for them. You were right when you told me that, you always are. So I need to bury it, somewhere no one will ever find it except me.” Ozpin raised the weapon over his lover, his eyes cold and hard.  _

_ Luna tried using her Semblance, calling for help from animals in the vicinity but it was no use. Oz had locked the bunker so nothing would get in and nobody would be able to get out. “Ozpin, stop this!”  _

_ “It will be okay Lumina, I won't let the Relic fall into her hands but I need to cut it out of you to keep it safe. I’m so sorry.” _

_ “NOOOOOO!” The words had barely left her lips when Oz plunged the sword into her, instantly breaking her weakened Aura. The last words she heard before falling into darkness was the ones she never expected.  _

_ “This was a mistake.” _   
  


* * *

__

Luna bolted upright on the wolf's back, her bright eyes widened in fear. A nightmare? No, a memory. The soft walk of her pawed friend picked up shortening the distance between her and her traveling companions. Was that what they were? No. They were her jailers, simply taking her to a new prison. How had things gone so wrong so fast? All the thoughts and lingering shivers from her nightmare left Luna feeling confused and alone.

Tyrain was the first to notice she was awake, smirking at her. “Have a pleasant dream?” His voice held a tint of laughter to it, being a Faunus he had noticed the wrecking shivers and was delighted with her fear. 

“It was ‘enlightening’.” Luna didn’t miss how the scorpion's eyes dropped to her torn dress, showing more leg then she was comfortable with.

When Luna tried to pull down the dirty fabric to cover herself more Tyrain only turned his head away and bounded forward into the trees. From the lack of acknowledgment from the other two men Luna could only assume it was normal behaviour for the Faunus and held her head down. 

Luna couldn’t help worrying about the future that awaited her. Here she was a prisoner on her way to a possible execution and what was she doing about it? Nothing. The silver eyed had no strength left to form hope, everything had been taken from her. Her home, her family, the place in the woods she had made her own, freedom. She had lost her innocence, her love and passion and in a way probably her humanity. What even was she? Obviously the Relic had stopped her from dying, be it from starvation or the cruel manner in which her former lover attempted to remove said Relic. Would Salem rip it from her body, let it glow between her hands before she finished the job Oz had been unable to do? Or would she be tortured, made to spill ever word she knew before death claimed her?

In all honesty Luna wasn’t even sure if she cared anymore. Her body and mind so weak for decades of being deprived of her life’s blood. Maybe Salem would be merciful and grant a swift death. It no longer mattered what happened anymore, she had nothing to live for and noone to love. What was life without those? An empty existence was not something she revealed in returning to.   

Hazel caught the downcast look on the small woman’s face and inclined his head to the doctor. Watts only sneered at him, obviously uncaring but nevertheless dropped back to speak with Luna. “We should be arriving in another two days time. Though at the next town we cross we will procure some more ‘decent’ attire for you.” Like Tyrain Watts glanced at the bare leg straddling her mount. “Wouldn’t want to bring you before her Grace in rags, though you do make the look less then unbearable.” 

The not so young woman hummed an affirmative, her head still down and slouched over. Watts thought on and added. “You will also be required to bathe. Top to bottom and everything between and don’t even think about running off. Tyrian would be only too pleased in chasing your sorry hide.”

“Okay.” Luna mumbled, only really hearing what he was saying after a few moments before her head shot up. “Do you mean I have to go into a town!” 

That was the second time she had raised her voice though this time it was coated in fear rather then anger. “Of course. Why, what is your problem with civilization?” 

“I-I.” She stuttered for a moment, any sleepiness she had hanging on her abruptly left. “I haven’t been around people . . . in a very . . .  _ very  _ long time and the last time I was-”

“You were chased out weren’t you!” Tyrain’s head popped out from the canopy above, hardly startling the well groomed man but Luna had to hold back a tiny shriek at his sudden appearance. 

Luna’s heart thudded painfully in fright as she attempted to control her fear. Nothing good ever happened when she let herself get overly emotional. “Y-yes. I was . . . I was forced to leave my parents home when I was but a child. The village they. . . they thought me a curse, an evil parasite that threatened their way of life and so they came.” Memories of that night never left her, no matter how many years past and no matter how much she wanted them to. Only now did she notice that the wolf had stopped, along with the three men. When she lifted her head she realised why. 

There, not a few feet away was the edge of the forest and Luna could see houses, structures so tall she had to crane her neck to see the top of them. People! How long had it been since she had seen so many people? Flashes of torches lit ablaze and pitchforks raised sent her scrambling off her mount. The wolf sensing her fear quickly ran away now that he was free of her Semblance, leaving Luna to shuffle backwards until her back hit a tree. 

“They came to kill me. I was too dangerous, even though I was a child, an innocent. They wanted to end my existence because they believed I could control a Faunus to commit crimes on my behalf. They blamed me for every animal, stray and wild that entered the village and stole their food or attacked their people.”

“I didn’t do any of it!” Luna felt her eyes wet with tears, so caught in her memories she hadn’t noticed Hazel come closer. The giant man knelt beside her, quietly waiting. “But they still came, with their pitchforks, fire and mob and when my parents saw them. . . when I begged them to believe me . . . they . . . locked . . . me inside. They were going to let the mob kill me, they thought me a monster and saved themselves, joining the village. I only just managed to escape the locked room, pulling loose boards away and crawling from under the cabin. Then I ran . . . and ran.”  

A heavy and large hand dropped on Luna’s shoulder, bringing her out of her nightmare. Shamed she lowered her head again. “I’m sorry.” Her arms hung limp at her sides. What had she done? Bared open her worst night to three men who were here to take her to her doom. What did she expect? 

Hazel’s next action confused her. “Tyrain, your coat.” His voice was guff and low, it reverbatated her being.

“Really?!” The Faunus slouched over dramatically before removing the long trench coat and dumping it over the tiny female body. Hazel’s beefy hands pulled Luna onto her feet and he with a gentleness none would have guessed he possessed he pulled the brown coat over her body. It was far longer on her, ending half way down her calf but when the toned man pulled the hood over her snowy head Luna felt much more comfortable. 

“There. Now no one will be able to see you. We aren’t avoiding towns just because of your fear but you are conspicuous looking so at least with that your better hidden. As for your fear, you need to get over it. There is a limited kindness in this world, you have to take it for yourself. Now stand on your feet and lets go, we have already lost enough time without your fear.” 

Both comforted and chastised Luna pulled Tyrain’s coat over her body more snugly, tucking strands of her hair back as they gathered whatever wits she could find. Tyrain just sneered and made off again while she and the other two men followed at a more sedate pace. 

 

* * *

Parting the last of the bushes and leaving the forest she had lived in for decades was probably always going to be the hardest thing Luna would ever do. Her heart pounded between her ears and she almost turned tail and ran away again. It was only Hazel’s firm push at her back that her feet finally left the soft green earth for stony pebbled ground. Immediately she flinched at the difference, never having to need footwear since her childhood her feet at least had hardened to accommodate the rough rock and twigs. Still it wasn’t that painful and after the first few steps she managed to block out the rest of the uncomfortable sensation over her soles.

Walking through the town was a frightening experience but having the giant man behind her was very supporting for Luna even as she kept her head turned down and away everytime they walked past people. Some probably thought it odd but Luna didn’t care, she just didn’t want to be seen.

Tyrain had a some point gotten bored and took off, apparently he disliked people in general and since they weren't here on orders to kill or maim he wasn’t interested. He mumbled something about meeting them at the edge of the city and fled.  

Watts stopped and took a hard look at Luna’s mostly hidden form. “I’ll go grab something more appropriate for her to wear. You ensure she bathes and if you would, collect our usual supplies, enough to last us through until we reach our destination.”

The taller man only nodded, Watts satisfied took a leisurely walk down one of the side streets leaving Luna with the Hazel.

Hazel dropped his hand back on Luna’s shoulder, turning her in the opposite direction. “This way.” 

Together they made their way to a odd shaped building. It was shorter then the others, its slanted roof built with blue tiles and white pillars edged in gold lines around the outside. Luna felt the heat immediately upon entering the building, her dirty bare feet padded on large wide marble tiles tinted in grey. Luna looked up at Hazel but he only turned them in the direction of the main desk where a woman with a short black bob sat ldly reading a paper. 

Hazel’s shadow reached the woman first as she dropped her reading material and took in her two customers. Luna shrunk on the inside when a pair of amber coloured eyes looked her up and down. The woman grimace at the state of the short female with her dirty feet and mud caked legs. When her eyes met Hazel’s she nearly purred, leaning an ample bosom on the desk. “May I help you Sir?”

“One. Her. She needs the full works, show her the way.” Hazel placed his Lein on the desk, pushing Luna a step closer. He seemed indifferent to the other woman showing her assets. The receptionist, clearly getting the message pouted and took asking price, leaving the desk to retrieve the necessary washing gear.

While she was out of sight, Hazel turned the small woman round and removed the hood hiding her white hair. “Wash and come straight back out or I will come in after you. If you run, you will wish you hadn’t, I am at least more forgiving then Tyrain or Arthur.” 

“I understand.” Carefully Luna removed the Faunus’s coat, handing it back to Hazel. 

As she turned around just in time to catch a basket of soaps and towels from the receptionist. One by one she removed certain items from the box. “Rules, since from your state I’d guess you’ve never washed in a bathhouse before are, use the showers first. Clean your hair, body and everything in between. Use the shower to rinse. No soap or artificial soaps in the bath. Tie up your head once washed. Be polite and respectful of others. No cortus.“

As she explained the rest of the rules Hazel took a seat at the far end of the lobby. Once Luna retreated through the door he relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes and waited. 

 

* * *

Watts had finished picking up some clothes for their charge? Prisoner? Stray? Didn’t matter, he thought with a shake of his head. All that would matter is what Salem would decide to do with the girl. He had finished earlier then expected and headed towards the bathhouse fully expecting to see Hazel and Luna awaiting him. What he had not expected was to see his bear sized colleague slouched over on a sofa asleep and their charge missing!

Quickly he stormed over to Hazel, though in his annoyance he failed to see Hazel wake until the burly man’s hand shot out nearly knocking him out. “Hazel what in Remnant are you doing!”

“Resting.” 

“And where is the girl?” Watts didn’t see the woman behind the desk slowly slink down out of sight in concern.

“Washing.” He said as though he had no idea why Arthur was angry. 

“Oh for Hel’s sake. What if she’s run off you fool!” Spinning on his heel Watts strode towards the door, the receptionist thinking it was smarter to stay hidden rather then stop him as he stomped past her, Hazel on his heels.

A few quick squeaks and gasps echoed around the changing room, neither man noticing the white rags Luna had been wearing hung alone in the corner. Watts pushed the curtain aside, entering the large bath and stopped dead. 

There was Luna, stood in the almost empty bath, the water just covering her hips and a towel tied like a wrap around her chest, disappearing into the steam. Luna’s hair, once lifeless white, brittle and tangled was wet and now slicked back, tied into a high bun at the top of her head. A few strands of her hair falling loose around her sharp face. They noticed that the white locks were now blushed with colour, pinks, lilac, very light blues and hues of auroran colours melded through the bottom half of her hair. 

Luna was faced with the sight of both men, people who were taking her to a possible death stop dead. Whether it was from the sudden heat of the image before them she wouldn’t know but she could have sworn Watts and Hazel bore a light dusting of rose over their cheeks before realising that she was mostly naked and squealed dunking into the water so fast it left a large splash behind. 

Watts recovered fast, turning to Hazel though his voice was slightly higher then anything he had heard from the man before. “You were right. I’ll just leave this bag by her clothes.” Quickly he retreated, ignoring the shouts from the other occupants of the changing room. 

Hazel was struck by how beautiful Luna appeared. Even when she had been starved and neglected her body was in almost perfect proportions. He hadn’t noticed that before and she looked much more healthy, more so then he thought should have been possible. Maybe it was the relic? Perhaps it was not only keeping her young but slowly reversing the damage all those decades of neglect that done to her. With that reminder he pulled back, they were to take her to Salem, that was all. He would be better off not get attached to her potentially fleeting life.

Hazel focused back in on the bath, seeing Luna’s head pop out of the water. She kept everything below her neck under and with the white of her hair seeing her in the steam filled room was challenging. “Hurry up, we need to leave soon. Watts left you some clothes by the ones you had on.” Slowly, acting as though nothing had occured Hazel left the baths. By this point anyone left in the changing room were out of sight making his escape unseen.  

When Luna finally emerged from the changing room glad in her new clothes she wore a blush of her own over her face. She had discovered what a hair dryer was and now her hair was softly brushed back in gentle waves. The black pants she wore were a little snug around her bottom but they seemed as though they were suppose to be. A few of the women who left before her had been wearing similar things. The light blue jumper she donned had long sleeves and the material was softer then anything she had felt before, except for fur. She dearly hoped it wasn’t fur. A pair of grey and black boots went on over thick blue socks and a black ‘beanie’ as one woman said it was covered the crown of her white hair. 

The woman from behind the desk was gone, leaving Luna to face a steely faced Watts and a tired looking Hazel. “Is this right?” 

Both men, seemingly forgotten the incident inside nodded. “It will do. Come, we are already behind.” Hazel only hrmp, letting Arthur leave first before following behind Luna as they left the steamy bath house and emerged onto the darkened street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone reading this story is enjoying it, I have been so busy busy lately and now I'm ill too. Thank you for all the support and I hope you all have a wonderful day <3


	5. Chapter 4

And Now She Was Going to have her Revenge. 

 

When the trio exited town they found Tyrain swinging on a tree branch watching their approach. “Soooo . . . I take it you three had fun~.”

“I would hardly call a trivial walk through a random town ‘fun’.” Arthur sighed, calmly walking under the Faunus’ feet with Hazel and Luna a few steps behind him.

The man in the tree hummed as he twisted, landing behind them. Hazel wordlessly handed the scorpion his coat back. “Perhaps ‘fun’ was an inaccurate word but uneventful would be another, correct? Unless you make it a habit to frequent baths fully clothed and cause a ruckus around so many females.” 

The sound of Tyrian’s cackling had Watts spinning on his heel. “How would you know anything about that?”

“Are you for REAL! Did you honestly expect me to leave such a fine and delightful accomplishment in ‘your’ hands! Hahaha. There was no way I was going to risk the little moon here taking off.” Proving his point Tyrain cupped Luna’s head in his large hands, roughly tipping her face up to the sky so he could look into those hated silver eyes. They reminded him of the rose that got away from him not so long ago. 

Luna stopped in her tracks concerned and a little frightened. The faunus’ hands were uncomfortably hot on her skin and when Tyrian’s hands shifted lower to encircle her neck she gasped. Was he about to kill her? They tightened forcing Luna to use her Aura to keep him from strangling her. Since she had been freed Luna had been using her Aura to force her body to build its strength back. Having been so weakened for so long it fizzled and crackled in array of colours, mostly silver pink and blue. 

Tyrain was obviously much stronger then her, his hands hardly clenched and her Aura broke leaving the full weight of his actions on her neck. Luna gasped again squeezing her eyes shut, her hands coming up trying to remove his, her nails biting into his Aura. When she couldn’t she opened her eyes, watching as his yellow orbs gazed back at her, his cheeks peppered with blush. 

Luna felt pain and blackness splash around her vision. Just before she could lose consciousness Tyrain dropped her, her body pooling in a heap on the floor. The woman coughed and sputtered, covering her neck. Tyrain kicked her over onto her back and knelt. “Don’t get too comfy little moon. You live now because you are of use to us, the moment Her Grace commands it I will take the greatest pleasure in destroying you, body, mind and soul.” 

Luna just lay there trying to breathe through the pain in her throat, listening to Tyrian cackle again as he bounded away ahead of them. Careful but not slowly she shifted on the ground, her legs trembled a tad when she rose. Hazel and Watts simply walked ahead but she knew they still had their eyes on her so she slowly caught up with them, not wanting to draw the Faunus’ attention back to her. 

Unfortunately Watts had other ideas. “If you were there Tyrain, where were you hiding?”

“Oh I was on the roof. There is a large window up there and I could see the whole of the bath without being noticed.” 

“You . . . saw everything.” If it was possible Luna blushed even more, what was he a peeping tom!

Tyrian started walking backwards his tone bored. “Well of course! Not that it matters, I’m not interested in your kind. My heart and soul belong only to our Goddess!” When he spoke of Salem there always seemed to be some sort of genuine loving smile on his face. It was almost normal enough to have one believe he possessed actually sincere feelings for another. 

The silver eyes stepped closer to Watts as he was closest to her. “Is he always like this? Or just when Lady Salem is involved.” Her voice wasn’t a whisper but she hoped it was quiet enough not to garner any attention. 

“WHAT! Little Moon, do you wish to know more about how her Grace is so wonderful!” Apparently Tyrian’s hearing was even better then she realised and now Luna was worried that she had unintentionally set his mood off again.

“Well perhaps not all things, I doubt there is the time for that. What about how you met . . .  _ Her Grace.”  _

Apparently that had been the right thing to say because Tyrian immediately smiled widely and began the story about how he had come to gaze upon his Goddess.

 

* * *

 

 

“I was born in a small tribe of nomads north of Vacuo. We were constantly on the move since resources were scarce and the threat of Grimm high. Be that as it may the tribe joined and settled down in a village that had access to the sea, meaning regular food and drinking water. Things were okay for a while but then a group of Atlas soldiers turned up and demanded that all Faunus surrender themselves and come work in the mines. As the village had no protection or way to defend themselves they did just that.”

“So I was sent with a bunch of other Faunus to work in a mine several days walk from the village. They gave us no food and only one cup of water a day. By the time we arrived most of us had already perished! Those who ran were shot down and those who did not walk or couldn’t make it were shot like lame animals. Once we started working things got even harder. Still with the limited about of substance we were expected to work all day and sometimes into the night. When you weren't working you were sleeping and there wasn’t any sleeping quarters either.”

“Imagine all these Faunus sleeping where they worked, eating and drinking the smallest amount. Sometimes it wasn’t enough to survive and you’d wake from the bell they sounded to those who had died in their sleep. Their bodies were dragged out sometimes after a few days, sometimes they left them there until the stench of their rotting corpse was so strong it made you gag. Living in the mines, never being allowed to leave, not even for the faintest of sunlight or fresh air. Well it harnessed my night vision, made it so I could see even in the darkest of nights.” 

“Then one day I don’t know what happened but the tunnel collapsed. I heard people shouting and screaming and thought, Hell I as getting out and now! I ran using the tunnel as a distraction to slip past the guards and into the desert. I started making my way back to the village I had been taken from but with no food, no water, no anything. . . it was slow and agonising. Sometimes I still remember how the sand tasted in my mouth from the many times I was too desperate and ‘had’ to eat something. 

When I arrived back at the village, do you know what I saw? I saw them cheering, laughing, dancing. Apparently they were having some sort of celebration when I staggered in half dead, frozen and starved. As I made my way over to the well, clutching at the rope, people began to notice me. Before I had even managed to lift the bucket up someone grabbed my shoulders. A group of them, men women and even some children, all human pushed me away. They saw my tail slink out, wrapping around my cold body and do you know what they did? . . . They chased me away. Flinging rocks and handfuls of sand they threw it at me, shouting and screaming to get out of their village. They wanted none of ‘my’ kind there. Some of them even guessed I was from the mines, knowing I was once a part of their happy little group and still they wanted me gone.”

“I did the only thing I could at the time, I ran away. Bruised, bleeding and dying I lay in the sand some distance from the village. I could still hear them as they began their festival again, happy to be rid of me. Thinking they would be distracted now I snuck back and into one of the huts looking for food. I was just reaching for a cup when someone entered and grabbed me again. I heard the word ‘thief’ and a fist connected with my jaw. As I fell a pot of cutlery tumbled off the table littering the floor with forks and knives.”

“The man grabbed me again, lifting me bodily off the floor when I struck, slicing his neck. The blood squirted from his neck like a fountain and some of it landed in my mouth. It was coppery and sweet and so so powerful I lunged at him. He fell onto his back and I stabbed him again and again, feeling his hot blood spew all over me until I was bathing in its syrupy sweetness.”

“I needed more, taking the biggest and sharpest knife I could find I left the hut. Using the night as cover I went around the whole village, killing one after another. Men, women, children  . . . it didn’t matter, they were all my prey now. I killed and killed until not a sound could emerge from the village. Then I went around the festival and drank every drink, eat every morsel. Then I drained the well of every drop of water and entered every house, emptying it of food and drink.”

“By the time morning came I could eat no more, my body rejecting anything I put in my mouth, causing me to throw up over and over. The village was silent now but the aftermath of all those I had killed called the Grimm. So there I was, this dirty scrawny Faunus, covered in blood, flesh and sand and then I was looking up at the most beautiful pair of blood red eyes. She sat atop a Goliath, looking more regal then any Queen ever could and she looked at me, this disgusting excuse for a living being and smiled. Before I knew it her hand was outstretched to me, beckoning. I who was covered in the remains of my fellow man, all that I had killed, stinking and rotting like the monster I am and she held her black veined white skin out to me.”

“I lost my heart that day. I would do anything for Her Grace, my Goddess. Never will I ever betray her wishes, I am her servant. Whatever she may need, be it a sword, a shield or a toy, to be broken and then discarded. Everything I am is hers.”

 

* * *

 

Luna wasn’t quite sure what to do or say. Some of Tyrian’s behaviour the last day started making a lot of sense and at the same time . . .  _ He killed all those people. Granted what they did was wrong, it was so wrong  . . .is this the kind of world Remnant has become? This . . . this isn’t about the war between Ozpin and Salem, this is how people have changed.  _ Luna was both conflicted and embarrassed by her own past, being forced to flee from people who wanted her dead. What would have happened if she had chosen another route, maybe used her Semblance to become the monster the village people believed her to be? Would she have ended up like Tyrian? 

Luna was shook out of her thought when she bumped into Watt’s back as the group stopped. Somewhere between Tyrain’s story and her aimless thoughts the sun had long since set, leaving the forest air cold and dark. Arthur only glared over his shoulder at her as she took a visible step back. “We’re setting camp for the night and continue on in the morning. Try not to get those clothes dirty, I’d rather not have to buy you any more.” 

“I’m sorry about that.” 

The doctor only waved her away. “That is alright, it's much more appropriate then you arriving in those rags you had on.”

“Yes and thank you for this.” She gestured to her new clothes. “They fit very well so thanks.” 

Arthur walked away leaving Luna in the clearing with Hazel as he piled firewood and stones in the centre. Luna hurried over to assist him. “May I help?” Hazel only nodded as Luna knelt down on the other side. Between the two of them they had a steady fire going in moments, Luna’s years living in the forest coming back to her faster then she realised. 

Thankfully today when she was given supper her body didn’t reject the substance and she was able to enjoy the rich soup. Luna could feel her Aura working almost constantly, piece by piece her body was pulling itself back together and her strength was returning. She could even catch the faint whispers of the birds hiding away in the trees as they sang songs and stories to her. Luna tried not to think about what tomorrow would bring, instead forcing her body to relax as much as possible as she watched the fire dance. 

For a moment she pondered running. Then she frowned, she would be caught and then the tiny amount of kindness she had received would be gone and she would still have to face Salem. Even if she did get away what life could she go back to? They already knew of her, the relic, Oz.

“Oz.” Just his name brought so many happy memories then coated them with the frightening ones. Nothing made sense anymore and she was too tired to figure it all out tonight. Slowly her eyes closed, her last thoughts before sleep took her was that in this war everyone would eventually choose a side but which would she be on?

 

* * *

The next morning the four broke camp and set out at first light. Tyrain had been almost too excited to wait for them, bouncing from tree to tree and generally keeping Luna dizzy with the different directions he took. Hazel was even more quiet then before, something she didn’t think was possible considering only knowing them for a few short days and Watts. . . well he seemed to be somewhat distracted. 

Luna who had been a step behind the towering giant moved out in front to walk with the doctor. “Is there anything I can assist you with?”

Arthur looked at her for a moment, obviously trying to decide whether she was being coy or genuine. “Do you know anything about the relic? Ozpin’s plans maybe?”

The silver eyes was silent for a moment in thought. “Ozpin . . . his plan was to create the perfect weapon. He told me he took the Relic of Destruction from Vacuo and wanted to find a way to fuse it with my body.”

“Well why didn’t he use his own?” 

“He told me he wasn’t sure how it would affect his magic and that because he used a different body every time he reincarnated the relic wouldn’t be ‘reborn’ with him but end up out in the open . . . It was painful.”

Watts took another look at the woman walking besides him as she rubbed her arms. “What was?”

“The fusing. I’ve suffered a lot of different types of pain, breaking bones and Grimm attacks, poisoning and infections but even with my Aura it was agonising.”

“What happened after the experiment was a success?” 

“The ‘Experiment’ was never considered a  _ success. _ Almost the moment after he achieve what he wanted Oz seemed to change his mind. Now the thought of a human any human possessing so much power was terrifying and wrong. H-he decided it was a mistake. Then he tried to kill me.” 

The last was so monotone that even Hazel looked up from behind them, though Luna couldn’t see his expression it was one that was familiar to his face when he thought of Ozpin. His fist clenched and he was struck with the sudden urge to punch something but refrained. His anger had gotten the better of him back at Haven, it would be better to practice controlling his temper for the time being. 

“Ozpin is a fool! A mistake you are not. Wait till we reach the castle, I will research this.” Watts put a little more effort into his walk, as though he were trying to get them all to Salem’s reach faster. 

“You are very dedicated. How did you come to be in Salem’s company?” Luna hadn’t seen the man put out this much emotion in anything and wanted to know where it was coming from. 

 

* * *

 

The doctors pace slowed more to its usual speed. “I suppose I could tell you. I was working in Atlas, a competitor of the Schnee Dust Company. While we didn’t have the clientele of the SDC we were slowly growing in more focused areas of Dust. Mostly we came up with new and more efficient ways to use Dust in battle against the Grimm. I was just an assistant at the time when SDC wanted to poach me from my current company and into their experimental phase division.”

“I was delighted at the opportunity and took it gladly, the pay was better as was the benefits. Of course the hours were also longer and the work harder but that didn’t matter to me. One day I overheard a conversation about myself, how the company had only hired me because they believed I was too close to a breakthrough and my research could give the company the boost they needed to surpass the SDC. When I confronted them about it it was confirmed. Now knowing the reason why I was hired it didn’t take long before I was pulled into internal affairs and ‘interrogated’.”

“They wanted to know everything I was working on and everything the rival company had so they could crush it. Since I hadn’t been working there for very long and still having a sense of loyalty I refused. I was fired that same day for misconduct and every security detail had a image of my face so I couldn’t enter any of their officers again. When I got home I had my next shock. My door stood open in the cold day and when I went inside everything was gone. My notes, my research, all the books and even the food in my fridge. I suppose they wanted to make it look like a burglary if I reported it and I knew they wouldn’t have been stupid enough to leave evidence of the contrary.”

“With so few options I decided to go back to my old company and I was surprised when they allowed me back. I’m not sure if they were expecting it or just happy that they had more help to work against the Schnee’s but it didn’t take long to get things back to normal. Or so I thought.”

“See while I was away they had started some new trials and they kept having mishaps but for the time being they were being brushed under the rug. One evening a techie was trying out a new trial when the Dust exploded. It killed three other people and destroyed years worth of files, equipment and more Dust then the company could afford. So when the authorities started asking questions guess who the company decided to throw under the bus? Me.”

“Their claim was that I was a spy sent by the SDC to ruin them, after all I had only just gone back to work for them after being ‘fired’ and since I had no proof of anything I was taken in for questioning. I was furious. The moment I was released I bought as much fire Dust as I could afford and broke into the building I had been dragged away from hours before. I had nothing left there so I dumped all of the Dust and set a timer with some bunsen burners and chemicals. Ten minutes after the the first person walked in through the main door and the Dust would combust killing everyone in the building.”

“I bought a ticket to Mistral and was over the ocean when I saw flames coming from the city. There was nothing left for me in Atlas and noone I deemed worthy enough to work for. I spent months searching for a place to call my own when I came across Tyrian and soon after I came to be in the service of Salem. I have not regretted that decision once.”

 

* * *

 

Another man who the world had treated wrong, another who had taken their life back and bloodied their hands in doing so. Was this what everyone was like? When had the people of Remnant become so cruel. Luna shook her head at the foolishness, human beings are their own downfall, they bring their own doom through selfishness and cruelty. Perhaps it had always been this way and she had been too isolated to see it.  

“We are nearly there!” Tyrian suddenly bounced back at them grinning and laughing, unintentionally kicking mud up and splashing Arthur’s trousers with it. 

“Yes I know you filthy mongrel.” Watts attempted to wipe the muck from his leg scowling at Tyrain. 

“Oh don’t be mad Artie. I was only reminding you that we decided little moon here shouldn’t see this last leg of the journey. Of course if you don’t want to blindfold her I can always gauge out her eyes.” 

Said eyes widened in fear before Hazel removed something from his pockets and draped it over Luna’s face. She almost pulled at it in surprise before Hazel grunted at her. “There, now she can’t see.”

Luna couldn’t see Tyrain’s face drop as though Hazel had took away his favorite toy but she did hear him mumble “You’re no fun.” under his breath. 

The woman jumped slightly when she felt Hazel pick up her arm and link it with his own. “Walk with me.” It seemed rather silly in her mind, like being escorted to a dance but the dance was probably full of Grimm instead of dancers. Luna nodded and although it was awkward for the first few minutes, Luna stumbling more often then not she did find a steady pace with Hazel. Once she let him lead them she found he was actually not going to let her fall, keeping her to a path with few things to tumble over. 

Of course losing her sight was still frightening and added to the finality that she was close to the being that would decide her fate she couldn’t stop the small shakes that jumped her legs and shook her arms. 

“Relax . . . You’ve been doing well.” Was that Hazel’s voice? Luna’s hearing tunneled as she tried to listen to everything around her.  

She tried to relax, to calm down but the panic kept coming back so she tilted her head in the direction she knew the giant man was in. “Tell me Hazel, why do you work for Salem?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well I know Tyrian and Watt’s stories, is it so hard to believe that I would like to know yours? I mean if I’m going to die today I would like to know more then the name of the man who not only saved and freed me but is also taking me to my possible death.” 

“It’s not a story.”

“Is any of our lives stories but to others?” 

The tanned man seemed to think about it for a while while they continued walking. Luna was sure he wouldn’t respond anymore since he had been silent for a such a time. So it was more of a surprise then anything when he did. 

“I’ll promise you something. If Salem decided that you will live to see another day I will tell you my ‘story’”.

The prospect of living to see the sunrise tomorrow was not something Luna had really given a lot of thought to, certain that she may not see it set this evening let alone rise. It still wasn’t something she thought would happen but it did leave her the faintest flicker of hope in her heart. 

“Okay, it’s a deal.”

“Good because we are here.” Suddenly the blindfold is removed from Luna’s face and the first thing she comes face to face with is the burning red eyes of a Grimm.

The Beowolf stared at this new human, licking its jaw and teeth as it took a step closer to the white haired woman. Luna nearly squeaked, just barely holding her voice in as she touched the Grimm on the head with a shaking hand. Her Semblance didn’t just stop at animals, Luna had discovered that with enough of it she could push a command through a single Grimm and she used it now. “Away!” 

For a frightened second she was sure it hadn’t worked until the Grimm shook its head and turned away walking to the right and then out of sight behind a large rock. Luna released her breath in one fell swoop and almost fainted. Her Aura felt so weak after that, it always did. Whereas regular animals were so easy, her Semblance almost passive in touching their minds, pressing through the Grimm was not only dangerous but draining. She had only ever been able to do it once before successfully and used it only in emergencies.

“Well done child.” 

The voice was like pure silk wrapped in the darkness, it reverberated through her and almost forced Luna her to her knees. The silver eyes lifted her head slowly catching her first glimpse of Salem as she stood atop the stairs to a grand entrance. 

Without addressing her again Salem turned her gaze on the three men. “I sent you three on a simple errand. What has become of the Branwen tribe?”

“Gone Lady Salem. I’m afraid by the time we made it there Raven had long since used her Semblance to move the whole tribe elsewhere.” Watts started. 

“So . . . she still has the Spring Maiden powers and you.” She looked at the three of them individually. “Have nothing.”

“No M’Lady, we have brought you back something even BETTER!” Tyrain’s voice almost screeched, Luna flinched at the volume. 

“You’re assuming I want something else? I wanted the Spring Maiden. Who is this? The Winter Maiden perhaps? That would be the only thing I could ‘want’ of equal value to Spring.”

The Faunus tried to plead his Mistress. “Well no she is not . . .”

Salem’s gaze returned to Luna as her eyes seemed to burn like a bloody flame. “You’ve brought a Silver eyed Warrior, to the Grimm, to me. Why?”

“She has the Relic of Destruction.” Hazel pointed out, obviously not in the mood for the roundabout way Tyrian and Watts were attempting to tell Salem.

“Really?” An almost excited glint flashed in Salem’s deadly eyes as she descended the steps of her castle to stand before Luna who still had her head downturned. “Look at me child.” 

Resigning Luna lifted her gaze. Salem was a towering figure compared to her, her chalk white skin broken by black root like lines, they spread over her arms neck and face. Her hair was a grey on white colour and tied into multiple pillars at her back with black ribbons and tiny black jewels hanging from each end. When she tilted Luna’s head back further it was with a cold hand and painted black nails that upturned her face. Luna gazed back into Salem’s red and black eyes with her silver ones waiting the moment their silence was broken. 

Salem smiled. “What a pretty little thing you are.” The hand not holding her head went to her torso and Luna felt her cold death like hands press over the spot where the relic lay in her skin. She shivered almost clenching her eyes shut but unable to look away. That smile grew wider, it was actually quite nice. “I see. Tut tut tut, What  _ has  _ Ozpin done to you. . . he can be so unfair sometimes. Using your kind nature against you, filling your head with his lies and turning you into something  _ unnatural. _ Like so many before you he has thrust a responsibility upon you that you did not ask for. Manipulated you into believing only his lies. My child, he has treated you wrongly.”

Luna was almost afraid to ask. “Is . . . I mean can you remove the Relic?”

“Why would you want me to do that?” 

“Do you not want it? If it’s inside me how can you use it?” Why was she digging her own grave.

Salem released Luna, the latter almost sighing in relief. “Is your life not precious to you?”

“Of course it is but I-I don’t actually have anything left. I have no family, no friends, no love. I spent decades wandering the forest and more locked away undying in a cell, walled off from the rest of life. What do I have now.”

Salem’s silence was deafening, Luna was so scared she would call the Grimm to return. Maybe she would allow Watts and Tyrain to torture her or let Hazel grant the swift death he had promised. Salem’s answer was in fact far different then she had been expecting. 

“You have such potential in you child but you’ve not even begun to tap that true power that lays within you. You sent a Grimm away, commanding it. You possess Silver eyes a power, a magic as old as the world itself and now a Relic. My dear you hold such gifts that I wish to help you cultivate, to control them.”

“You want to help me control my powers?”

“Yes. Ozpin has done you a great injustice, a shameful and wrong thing. None would accept you in this world, be it your appearance or your powers. Here, should you choose I will show you how to use your powers, your strengths and how they were meant to be used. Together we will bring Ozpin to his knees. He will regret and despair over and over for the things he has done.” The voice slunk into her mind like a viper dragging poison in its wake. Luna felt it stirring in her broken mind, probing its way like a hushed compulsion that demanded to be served.

The image of Oz on his knees begging her forgiveness, regretting his decision in leaving her to die alone and frightened of a power he thrust upon her was suddenly so much more pleasing. The longer she gazed into those burning red eyes the more she saw possible futures, things she never dreamed could happen and it was all so exciting. “Yes Lady Salem.”

“Good. Now tell me what is your name child.” Salem stroked her frozen finger over Luna’s cheek, something black and faint fizzled over the younger woman's face as it curled around those silver eyes.

_ What was her name?  _ “My name is Lumina.” 

“What a perfect name, for my broken little moon.” 

_ That’s right, my name is Lumina. Once the brightest light in the dark sky and now, I’m coming for you. Ozpin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Did anybody actually enjoy this? Oh well I don't suppose it really matters I wrote it more for myself then anything though I hope you liked my back stories for Tyrian and Watt's. There was little point in writing one for Hazel since we know his backstory already. Please continue supporting the RWBY community and with Vol 6 coming up in 3 short weeks I hope everyone will be cheering for a good one. Have a fab day!


	6. Extract

Mistral was just at that point in the evening when the good and more decent folk were just winding down after all long day. The air was crisp with the late fall winds when a door slammed in one if the better districts and a young boy with jet black hair stormed away from the house. 

Oscar was furious, another day of senseless training and still he got his ass handed to him at every turn. Even with the prompts from his mind sharing buddy Ozpin he hadn't been able to to make any decent progress against the other young adults. Not to mention his favorite and to be honest only coat had been ripped when Qrow stumbled drunkenly onto the couch. He supposed it was partially his own fault for leaving it there but damn that Semblance of his. 

Though if he were honest today had just been one of those days. Starting with Nora eating his breakfast and ending with that last straw Oscar just felt he needed some peace. He wasn't use to spending so much of his time with so many people and since the arrival of Ruby’s teammates the house they all shared was feeling more then just a little cramped. Speaking of cramped, Oscar rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of the headache that always came when Ozpin assumed control of his body. He felt a wave of tiredness and the dizzy headache wouldn't subside. The young lad was starting to get concerned, ever since the battle at Haven his spiritual companion? Had been taking more and more time controlling the younger body and it was beginning to frighten the boy. 

At the start Ozpin had been barely a voice inside his head, sometimes his words and explanations came in whispers and other times he was as loud as a voice would sound in his ear. Now he was an entirely separate entity that had subtly begun fighting for more and more dominance over his body. Ozpin always says that eventually they would just merge and be one being but Oscar had his doubts. What if he simply got weaker and weaker until ‘he’ became  nothing more then a few whispered words in his own head! 

_ Oscar? Please do not be frightened. I promise you that the merging is nothing like that. I know you're scared but this is a natural course now and when my mind combines with yours it will still be your thoughts, your body, your mind.  _ Ozpin’s voice reasoned, trying to sooth the lads fears.

By this point Oscar had made it to a more shady part of town, his feet dragging him further away from the house then he had realised. Taking a few deep breaths he leaned against the nearest wall. It was quiet, dusk had settled over Mistral and lamp posts shed weak yellow light across the street. 

Despite his worries Oz’s words did give him some comfort and after another prompt to head home he nodded turning back the way he came. 

The faintest sound of something like bells rang in his ears as Oscar stumbled to a stop. His hazel coloured eyes darting down one of the side streets just in time to see a mane of white hair dash between the mouth at the end of the street. Oz was strangely quiet, barely a stirring in his mind though Oscar knew he was alert. Though without his opinion the young lad took quick but careful steps, nearly rushing through the alley to follow the strange sensation he felt from the passing mane. 

Reaching the end of the street he glanced down about it appeared empty and with the fading light almost sinister. Oscar stopped and leaned into the corner. “Ozpin? I don't know why but something felt strange . . .“

_ I felt it too Oscar though I'm sure I'm wrong. _

“What do you mean?”

_ It’s . . . there was something familiar about that hair, something I haven’t thought of in a long time. _

Ozpin didn’t often speak about his past. It was one of those maddening things that made Oscar not completely trust the other spirit but he couldn’t deny there had been some sort of stirring in him. “Tell me.”

There was a long sigh between his ears before the older soul spoke again.  _ A long time ago, I met someone. Her hair was this astonishing shade of pure white, it bled into colours like an aurora sky. She had the most beautiful soul, kind, honest, giving and incredible lonely. She saved my life and we  . . . We were lovers, for a while at least. But I made a mistake. _

The wind in Mistral was always brash but tonight it struck Oscar as cruel and loud. A few windows shook from the force of it. “What kind of mistake?”

_ I forced upon her a responsibility she never wanted nor asked for. She did it for me, because I asked it of her. But I was wrong to do such a thing and found I could not take it back.  _

“What happened?” The lad asked, his back was to the alley and in listening to this other soul he failed to notice the growing darkness at his back.

_ Unable to change what I had done, I did an unspeakable thing.  _

A pale hand slowly oozed out from the silent shadows. 

_ Something I could never reverse. _

Oscar had the barest warning, a shiver running down his back and the hair at the name of his neck standing up before he spun, his hand on the cane, ready to fight whatever threat was there. 

But the alley was empty.

_ Oscar . . . We need to go. Now! _

Oscar glanced behind him, fear overtaking all sense as he saw the glowy red eyes of the Grimm. He voice was silenced by their growls, so many of them, drooling and hunched down ready to leap.  _ Oscar! _

Spurring into action Oscar showed his back to the Grimm, ready to take off with the fastest speed he could muster when he hit something soft and warm. 

With hair down to her hips, her snowy cap blended into pastel colours, pinks, blues, purples. They fell in wavy locks with a healthy and surreal glow around the bottom half of her hair. Even in the cooling season she was dressed lightly, in only a pair of black leggings and a long grey jumper that showed off her shoulders and cleavage. Black boots with tiny crescent shaped bells tinked with each step as she stepped closer but it was her eyes that terrified Oscar the most. 

They were silver.

He thought of Ruby’s eyes first but then shook his head. No Ruby’s eyes twinkled with a sheen of determination and hope, they were like pools of purity that he wanted to drown in. These eyes however were jaded, hollow and unnervingly still. 

A panicked cry echoed between his ears.  _ Oscar, let me through! You don't understand! _

As the shadow of the Grimm pressed into the alley behind him the seemingly young woman knelt in front of him, one hand resting around her knees, the other reached out and cupped his cheek. Those silvery eyes gleaned once and with a feral smile Lumina spoke with a eerie softness. 

“Found you. Ozpin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: I am not writing a sequel, I promise. I just had the image in my head and wanted to write a potential idea, though I doubt I'll come back to this now, it is as finished as I was going for. Still its been a nice little story and I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
